


let's call it drabble

by thayz_phoenix



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 10 Days of Abby Griffin, 200 words each, And angst, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'll add more tags in the future, Kabby, Multi, Tumblr, but I'll keep posting until I'm finished, english isn't my first language, i'm late, just fluff, kabby is worth it, or more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayz_phoenix/pseuds/thayz_phoenix
Summary: A series of drabbles with 200 words each about Abby Griffin. This is a response to the tumblr challenge 10 Days of Abby Griffin.





	1. Mesmerizing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of 10DaysofAbbyGriffin: Favourite outfit or hairstyle.

He had always loved her braid.

It was pretty in its simplicity and consistency. Abby Walters, later Abby Griffin, always wore a braid. It kept her hair out of her beautiful face and was practical enough to not give her too much trouble in the mornings.

He knew for certain they would be all living on the ground before Abby give up that hairstyle, which was, incredibly, exactly what had happened.

Nevertheless, he remained being very fond of the braid.

Until he saw her messy ponytail for the first time.

In that moment something inside him stirred and woke up and he couldn't put it back to sleep. That ponytail screamed to him how strong, passionate and strong-willed Abby Griffin was. It was always hastily made, like she was hurrying up to do something (which probably was true) and couldn't care less how her hair would look. It left some tantalizing curls loose to frame her face. It showed her slender neck like the braid did but, at the same time, in a whole different and sexy way. It was mesmerizing.

So when she started to use her hair loose again, Marcus Kane was already deeply in love with her.


	2. Above all things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 2 of 10DaysofAbbyGriffin: An underrated relationship. 
> 
> It happens right after 2x16.

\- She's gone.

His words were slowly penetrating her conscious mind. She vaguely suspected Jackson had drowned her on painkillers, hoping to compensate the pain she felt before. However, no medicine could help her cope with how Bellamy Blake was making her feel. Clarke was gone. 

After everything they went through, after thinking she was dead so many times and hoping against all odds she wasn't, Abby wasn't going to see her daughter again.

She wanted to feel anger, frustration or even that excruciating sadness she was very familiar with since Jake was floated, but she only got a sense of helplessness so strong that made even breathing a very hard thing to do.

Her desperate heart wanted someone to hold responsible for alienating her daughter. It would've been easy to blame the messenger, but one look at Bellamy told her what Clarke's departure was doing to him. After murdering all mountain men, losing Clarke was an unexpected blow on Bellamy. Even so, here he was, saying what he thought she should know.

In silence, they suffered and grieved together. In that moment she knew Bellamy Blake was someone she could count on to protect her daughter above all things.


	3. why would I start listening to you now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 3 of 10DaysofAbbyGriffin: Favourite Quote.
> 
> It should have been 200 words, but I kind of wrote exactly 300 words and didn't want to cut anything out.

This time he was certain he would die.

He avoided that destiny too many times to count. No one should be allowed to do that and it was time for him to pay the price. Ironically, it was heavy. So much more heavy than ever before.

Marcus Kane had never been afraid of death. Surely, he didn't want to die most of the time (after all, anyone can wonder if everybody's else lives would be easier if one's dead and hangovers _do_ count, at least in his head), but when confronted by the prospect, he could act calmly and keep doing what he should be doing for everyone's sake. It has been a great quality for a guard.

He survived Diana's treason, Earth landing, Lexa's test and that bomb in TonDC. None of that should have happened.

The timming couldn't had been more painful. Abby's _I can't do this again_ broke his heart every time his mind remembers. And since hearing it, he didn't stop thinking about it even for one minute.

He forces himself not to imagine what could have been. He just can't move forward to his own death if he lets himself wonder.

He was replaying their moment in his head again when the motion started happening. His mind tried to keep up with what was unfolding before his eyes. Octavia showed up and he crushed the rising hope he would live and began acting towards it.

The minutes under the floor were tense, but ended quickly. He was trying to get rid of his restraints when _she_ stepped inside.

He should have known.

Why, indeed, would she start listening to him now?

It was Abby Griffin. _His_ stubborn, passionate and reckless Abby Griffin.

He couldn't avoid a smirk.

It was that or kissing her _right there_.


	4. The brightest star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 4 of 10DaysofAbbyGriffin: Favourite Abby Headcanon.
> 
> Childhood friends!Kabby just gives me feels. And words, apparently.

They were inseparable.

Wherever you find one, there would be the other. Little boy Marcus Kane wouldn't spend a day without at least saying "good morning" to Abby, his friend from Alpha Station. They usually enjoyed themselves discovering new places on the Ark together. Sometimes, forbidden ones. More than once, both of them were spared a terrible fate (nobody wants do go to the Sky Box, after all) by someone who didn't report them when should have done.

The rules always have been clear and strict.

Abby has never been good at following them.

Marcus, on the other hand, tried to stop her from disrespecting the law every time. He can't remember, however, one time he has succeeded.

It doesn't matter, because Abby was his best friend since the beginning. Precisely, since when her parents made her go at one of his mother's reunions and they spent every single one after that not paying attention.

Today they've chosen a calm activity. Marcus convinced Abby to sit with him in front of one of the Ark windows to look at the stars. She didn't find that idea appealing at all, but Marcus seemed excited to show her everything he had learned from some old astronomy book he found (traded for something, probably).

So there they were, looking at space, at that overwhelming and endless darkness that surrounded them and makes every human being feel small and unimportant. There was also Earth: a big blue planet just within eyes' reach and, at the same time, so far away.

Abby didn't like to look outside.

It makes her wonder things she just didn't understand yet. It makes her feel like she was missing something she never knew.

But Marcus wasn't pointing to the Earth and listing its miracles - this was his mother job -, he was telling her about the stars.

\- Do you see that big star over there? - Abby wanted to ask which one, but simply nodded. - It's called Sirius or the Dog Star, because it belongs to the Canis Major constellation. - and he started moving his finger, presumably following some sort of path in the shape of a dog. Abby didn't see any dogs, although.

\- Are you making this up?

\- No, of course not! I read it! Why would I create something like that?

\- I don't know. - Abby replied with honesty, squinting her eyes, clearly hoping that a dog would appear out of nowhere. - Maybe we can't see the dog because we are in the sky with it. Maybe from Earth we could.

\- The sky is the same, Abby. What you're saying doesn't make sense. - he shook his head disapprovingly. He read the book. He knew he was right.

\- Are you seeing the dog then?

The fact that he couldn't see it either proved nothing. But Abby wouldn't see that way.

\- Of course I am! I showed you. There, it's right there! - he made her stand up and gently guided her head to the left. In this position, Sirius was straight in her line of vision. - Sirius is the dog's nose. Its body is inclined like it has been jumping. Those stars - he pointed to some other bright ones - are his paw, back, butt and tail. Can you see it now?

\- They’re all just shining points in the sky, Marcus. I can't even tell you the difference between this Sirius star and the other ones.

\- But Sirius is the brightest star in the night sky, Abby. - She only shrugged and smiled warmly, not exactly caring.

In truth, he had replied just to not give in. He didn’t even know for certain that the star he found was really Sirius.

What he did know is that space was big and that Sirius star - whichever it was - had strong competition.


	5. I don't know who I am anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 5 of 10DaysofAbbyGriffin: Griffin Women Day.
> 
> I'm breaking my own word count rule and I regret nothing.

\- I'm doing it.

Something - a manifestation of her subconscious, a feeling,  _something_ \- was telling Abby about the wrongness of her actions. Something trapped inside her own mind was begging her to stop. Something fragile inside her was breaking and it was agonizing.

And Abby was powerless to put an end to it.

One can't really know how A.L.I.E's chip works until you are under its influence, until you cannot distinguish your own thoughts from the AI's orders and wants. And then, when one finally gets it, it's too late and nearly impossible (Raven being the only known exception) to resist, to fight against it, to overcome it. Abby wants more than anything in the world to make this stop. But she doesn't even know that she wants it. All she knows is Clarke is in front of her and she needs to obtain the passphrase.

Whatever it takes.

\- What's the passphrase, Clarke?

Predictably, Clarke doesn't answer. Abby is unfazed. Nothing can penetrate the numbness caused by the AI. Not even the most despicable act Abby can think of doing (although, she doesn't know that, not yet): to torture her only daughter. So, unfeelingly, Abby uses her scalpel not to heal, but to cause pain.

Clarke screams.

\- Mom, this isn't you. I know you're in there.

Abby feels nothing. And yet this is a memory she will keep until the rest of her days. This will consume her during hard days and keep her awake on restless nights. Now, however, she is just expecting Clarke to surrender.

\- Please.

But if chipped-Abby really had known what real-Abby heart has always known, it would be obvious it's never going to happen. Clarke doesn't do surrender. She is, after all, Abby and Jake Griffin's daughter.

\- What's the passphrase?

It is all that matters to Abby in this moment. Clarke's tears will be noted in the future, when Abby becomes herself again. Now, they don't matter. There is no pain in the City of Light. So empathy for real life's pain is an incomprehensible concept. Even if it is your own daughter's pain.

Clarke shakes her head. Abby just strikes her again and perfures her chest with the scalpel. Gently, she rotates the instrument in there before pulling it out. The handkerchief Abby is using to avoid the bleeding is not meant to soothe, but to prolong suffering.

Jaha steps in. Abby can hear what he is saying from inside and outside of her own head. His voice takes over her brain like it was broadcast internally by the chip. Everything goes blank. Not even that something is able to continue manifesting itself. It's ok. She wasn't listening anyway.

Incredibly, this is the moment Abby will regret the most.

\- I told you. - she hears herself saying. No, she _is_ saying this. The chipped-Abby is the only one that exists here and now. - Her friends are her weakness.

This was spoken with a detachment so unlike Abby Griffin that is hard to describe. Real Abby would have been emotional, even a little jealous, but happy nevertheless that Clarke had found her own people to care, to cherish, to love.

Yet she, Abby Griffin, her mother, was trying to destroy every single one of them for a passphrase.

\- Start with Bellamy Blake.

Maybe Clarke will forgive her someday. Maybe Clarke will think nothing of it in the future, blaming the chip. But Abby? Abby will carry this weight forever, she’ll never forgive herself. Deep down, she already knows that.

How could she?

Clarke is her _everything_.


End file.
